zaibatsupediafandomcom-20200215-history
Woolie/Trivia
This is an extended page of notable trivia about Woolie. Personal Information *Woolie's birthday is December 4, 1985. http://www.reddit.com/r/TwoBestFriendsPlay/comments/1paqvc/dat_woolie_ama_aww_yiss/cd0gy57 *Woolie is his real name, as well as his father's name. http://www.reddit.com/r/TwoBestFriendsPlay/comments/1paqvc/dat_woolie_ama_aww_yiss/cd0gs2f. **Woolie is short for Woolsworth, according to him on the Pokemon LeafGreen playthrough. *Woolie lived in Grenada at some point in his childhood, as revealed during No More Heroes 2. He was born in Canada however, according to his Reddit AMA. *According to his Reddit AMA, it took ten years to grow his dreads. Family *In the final part of No More Heroes 2, Woolie says that he loves the concept of rival brothers (such as Travis Touchdown and Henry Cooldown). When Matt wishes he had one like Woolie and Liam, Woolie states his brother isn't much of a rival, but could still be considered one since "he went the super-religious, anti-videogame way." **Woolie reveals during Indigo Prophecy that his brother is actually a pastor. School *Woolie went to Dawson College in Montreal, which is where he met Matt. He revealed this on the Time Ethics Do Not Exist podcast. *In part seventeen of Eternal Darkness, it is revealed that Woolie had the sand headband from Naruto attached to his backpack during college. *According to the Bionic Commando Re-Armed CO-OP playthrough he played football in school. Unfortunately, his career was ended early by a big scary person who "tore up his knee" rendering him unable to play anymore. That person was later banned from playing because it turned out he was too old to be playing with little Woolie and was cheating to begin with. However, Matt thinks Woolie always stunk at football and uses his injury as an excuse why he never went anywhere with it. *In part six of Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks , Woolie states that his nickname (during his High School football years), was "The Iron Maiden", due to his last name being "Madden". Work *Woolie worked in game QA (quality assurance) and was the one who met Liam through work. It was revealed during Con Bravo 2014 that both he and Liam quit their jobs to work with the Zaibatsu full time, however. **In part one of Viewtiful Joe, Woolie reveals that he worked on Contra 4. **In episode nineteen of the Super Best Friendcast, Voltron Runs on Hepatitis, Woolie revealed that he worked on Star Wars: The Force Unleashed, and talked about how it was initially going to be more like a character-action game and how "it was a blast, but there were SO MANY fucking bugs." **In episode twenty of the Friendcast, Matt says that Woolie tested the Terminator Salvation game. **According to episode thirty-four of the Super Best Friendcast, Sploosh it back to Life, Woolie has tested three titles in the Call of Duty ''franchise. **In episode fifty-three of the Super Best Friendcast, Woolie said that he worked on Justice League Heroes and that he was flown out to Seattle for it. **Matt and Pat revealed during the ''Murdered - Soul Suspect LP that Woolie and Liam had done QA on the game and were, in Matt and Pat's opinion, responsible for the game being so awful. *According to a Tumblr post by Matt, Woolie has also done QA on the following games: **''Hitman Absolution'' **''Tomb Raider (2013)'' **''Sleeping Dogs'' **''Reservoir Dogs'' **''Kingdoms of Amalur Reckoning'' **''Thief (2014)'' **''Super Street Fighter Turbo HD Remix'' **''Castlevania: Lords of Shadow'' **''Homefront'' **''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' **''Deus Ex Human Revolution: The Directors Cut'' Zaibatsu *According to an interview with UltraMegaDeathRay, Woolie was actually the one who introduced Matt and Pat to each other in college. *Woolie often refers to Liam as "Saucy Liam" and Liam refers to him as "Big Papa." *Woolie is noticed on the street the most out of the Best Friends because he stands out, and has said to be frequently stalked in public. Games *According to episode forty-four of the Super Best Friendcst, Don’t Share the Wad, Woolie's waifu in Persona 3 FES is Yuko. *Woolie has completed Super Metroid in fifty-two minutes. *Woolie's PS3 broke while trying to play Simpsons Wrestling. In order to get the disc for Rustlemania, Woolie had to see some dudes to extract the disc from his PS3, leading to a rather awkward exchange. *In the Shadow the Hedgehog playthrough, Woolie mentions that he lost his copy of Sonic Rush in Burlington, Vermont and mentions that if anyone there finds a copy of it, it's his. *The first game Woolie ever sold was Star Fox 64, for which he got three dollars in return. *Woolie stated in the episode five of the Super Best Friendcast, Pure Scumbag Tactics Are The Only Way To Win, that he no longer has the time to make Fight Sticks due to his time being occupied by the channel and the podcast. *In the Battle Fantasia / UFC Dreamcast Fisticuffs episode, Woolie reveals that he has written fan fiction about Balrog from Street Fighter, and that it can be found online. However, he did not say where to find it. Opinions *Woolie doesn't like dogs or cats, a fact Matt doesn't think should be shared because he thinks everyone will hate Woolie for it. To the contrary, however, he's shown an affinity towards Matt's cat, Zach. *A short list of Woolie's favorite things. **Movie: Children of Men. **Anime: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann. **Alcoholic beverage: Black Velvet, which is a half Guinness and half apple cider. **Food: Souvlaki. **Type of women: tomboys, especially those with short hair and a punk look. See, ComicBookGirl19. **''Street Fighter'' character: Makoto, but his "main" is Blanka. **''King of Fighters'' character: Ralf Jones. **Pokémon: Mega Blastoise. *Woolie has stated that he is a fan of Edgar Allan Poe. *The symbol on Woolie's hat is the "Guardian Icon" from the animated TV series ReBoot. *Woolie is a fan of the book The God Delusion by Richard Dawkins. *''Kirby Super Star'' is Woolie's favorite SNES cartridge of all time. *In part three of Disaster: Day of Crisis, Matt and Pat state that Woolie loves Cadbury Eggs. He confirms this in Friendcast Mailbag 4. *During Predator: Concrete Jungle, Woolie admits his love for Olivia Wilde (especially in TRON: Legacy). *It was revealed in the Silent Hill Homecoming playthrough that Woolie loves broccoli and hates chocolate. This is because he ate so much Lindt as a kid that he is now "ruined on chocolate." *Woolie is a fan of mecha, referencing Big-O in the Simpsons Arcade Game episode of Best Friends Beat 'Em Ups, as well as reference to Gundam 0079's "Last Shooting" in Battleclash, along with references to the series antagonist Char Aznable, which also appeared in his and Matt's playthrough of Bionic Commando Re-Armed. His favorite mecha is Jehuty from Zone of the Enders, as revealed in episode eight of the Friendcast. He is also a fan of the movie Pacific Rim, along with Matt. *Woolie is also a big fan of characters with bionic arms. *Woolie also enjoys Kamen Rider along with Pat, primarily referencing Kamen Rider Double, because of his nature as a "hard boiled detective" and black and green color scheme. He has also started watching Kabuto, as mentioned in episode sixteen of the Friendcast. *Woolie bears hilariously deep hatred for Biker Mice From Mars, due to it's rip-offing and legacy-sullying of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. *Woolie along with Matt, is a big Opie and Anthony fan and has met them at their Montreal shows multiple times. He also sports the 'WOW' logo on his laptop as seen in the Magfest video. **Woolie made an appearance on their show on July 24th, 2014 as a member of their audience asking a question. However, instead of getting to ask a question the radio crew became intrigued by Woolie and asked him a bunch of questions about his life, including his profession and his yearly salary. This interaction can be heard here. Miscellaneous *Woolie has his own YouTube channel but never uploads videos to it. *A girl once told Woolie that she liked his dreadlocks, contributing to his decision to never cut them. *In the Mario Kart Brawl, Woolie stated that he would cut his dreads in favor of a pompadour. However, this statement was immediately refuted by Matt. *Woolie has watched A Serbian Film, something Matt and Pat apparently holds against him. *Woolie is prone to motion-sickness and does not like first-person games for that reason. This is usually mentioned when they're playing a first person game and Woolie is there. *Woolie bears a particular hatred of thieves, thanks to four particular incidents: **When Woolie lived in Grenada, a mysterious assailant stole his brother's violin and his mother's jewelry. Woolie Jr. actually caught him in the act, and said that he was shirtless and holding a cutlass, whispering "Ssh, I'm comin' back" before escaping through the second story window. **The money Woolie had planned to buy Ocarina of Time with was stolen from his locker at school. However, when the thief was arrested after drunk driving in a stolen car some time later, he actually got his money back. Matt joked that he was finally able to buy Ocarina of Time after that. **Woolie's Atomic Purple Game Boy Color was also stolen from his locker by a different person, and he ended up interrogating an innocent acquaintance whose GBC was the same color. After receiving another one (as well as several accessories) as a gift in Friendcast Mailbag 5!, Woolie was overwhelmed with a sense of fulfillment and almost moved to tears. ** Woolie's girfriend's bike was stolen when the safety lock in her apartment yard broke while she was away. *In episode twenty-seven of the Friendcast, Woolie states that his t-shirt size is XXL. *When he was younger, Woolie traded all of his Alien toys for Battleclash, which was apparently worth it. *When Matt and Woolie first met, the latter was wearing an "HMD" shirt from Viewtiful Joe. *He knows most Fighterpedia episodes by heart, and will "drop the Skullgirls rap in a heartbeat." http://youtu.be/H0N18atyJ5Q?t=19m40s *In part eight of Deadly Premonition it's mentioned that "Phantom Woolie" mentions movies, but then when later reminded of said movie he denies having watched it. During the same episode both Matt and Pat say Woolie is always "wet" on some level and has a moist handshake, something Woolie later refuted and laughed at. *Woolie was hospitalized by a bite from a poison ant and almost died. When he got out of the hospital he was then attacked by a bee. Matt and Pat believe this was nature's payback for his hatred of animals. *In part twenty of Deadly Premonition it was revealed Woolie has a portrait of Prince Charles in his bathroom. In part twelve of The Last of Us Pat said instead it was "Saint Charles" not Prince, however. *One of Woolie's nicknames is "the ass man" as referenced on WWF Attitude. *During the Saturday Night Slammasters episode, Pat, bitter over Woolie boasting about being taller than him, taunted Woolie for not being able to eat sugar, implying he's a diabetic. Woolie responded saying he could eat sugar but he "had to go easy on the pies." *Pat has stated that during an emergency, going to Woolie's home would be a good idea, though he would still never choose to do so, because Woolie would be there. *Woolie has an almost empty container of Sakuma Drops candy, from the movie Grave of the Fireflies, that he likes to shake to remind everyone of the movie and make them sad. In Friendcast Mailbag 6-A! he was sent another container of the candy, saddening Matt, Pat, and Liam. * During the Nuzlocke Challenge: Road to the Final Victory live stream, Some fan/prankster managed to find Woolie's phone number and mentioned during the live stream that he/she kept spamming him with nonsensical texts. However Woolie threatened that if the fan/prankster kept doing this, he was going to air his/her phone number during the live stream which had an audience of around eight thousand people at the time, ruining his/her phone number. No further calls were made. *Woolie is known to have a deep love for Bloody Mary, as shown in their playthrough "The Wolf Among Us." Possibly due to short hair. *In episode fifty of the Super Best Friendcast, PJ Phil is becoming Shang Tsung, Woolie says he didn't like the experience he had with marshmallows as a child. This lead Matt to claim that Woolie didn't have a childhood, making him the second member of the Zaibatsu not to have a childhood; The first being Pat. *According to Pat and Matt in part nine of the Prison Break LP, Woolie claims to be an expert on eating old and expired food. *Some time after the event of killing a player in a game of football, Woolie spent an unknown amount of time in the form of a volley ball, in order to escape police investigation. During this time, he was rumored to befriend the King of Sweden. [4] True Facts *According to part twenty-five of Deadly Premonition, Woolie is a "notorious" liar and pie stealer. *Woolie stole Mae Morrison's Pikachu (Chikapu) while she was in a drunken stupor. *As stated in Double Dragon II: Wander of Dragons, Woolie is a Wing Chun Kung Fu master. *According to Matt in episode five of the Killer Is Dead playthrough, Woolie killed a guy once in football and stole his bloody jersey. Pat said they shouldn't talk about it since it's sealed in his juvenile records. Matt later said this might not be true. *According to Matt during the New Super Troll Bros: FUCK U video, Woolie has been "hit by more cars than anyone." *In part four of the Beyond Two Souls playthrough, Matt mentions that Woolie has ruined at least seven Christmases, and saved four. Category:Trivia Category:Woolie